


7 Days

by loveyu1026



Category: NCT (Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Parents, Domestic Fluff, Fluff, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-07
Updated: 2020-06-11
Packaged: 2021-03-03 04:34:31
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 7
Words: 14,137
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24059062
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/loveyu1026/pseuds/loveyu1026
Summary: doyoung and yuta has been married for four years now and just last year they've decided to adopt minhyung,the little baby is now a toddler, how can the two cope up with the greatest challenge of parenthood?just a glimpse of the daily happenings inside the nakamoto-kim's household :)
Relationships: Kim Dongyoung | Doyoung & Nakamoto Yuta, Kim Dongyoung | Doyoung/Nakamoto Yuta
Kudos: 55





	1. Monday

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> yuta took a week off to spend with minhyung, what happened on the first day he was left alone with his son?

_**monday**_ \- the first day of the week, yuta took a week off from work because he said he wants to spend more time with his little minhyung. it is now six in the morning, and he's wide awake preparing breakfast for his husband. it's actually doyoung who usually cooks for them, but since his husband still needs to go to work today, he decided to be the good hubby that he is.

while he was busy frying eggs while humming to his favorite song, he suddenly felt someone hugging his legs, he looked down and saw his adorable son rubbing the sleep away from his with his small fist, yuta cooed at the view and when his son noticed his father looking at him, his eyes lit up like a puppy and reached his hands for yuta to carry him.

 **"dada, oomorning"** the little one said trying his best to say the word completely. yuta giggles at the sight, he lightly pinch his son's cheek before greeting him a good morning too.

**"okay buddy, dada has to finish this before papa wake up ok? can I put you on his chair first and wait for me?"**

**"there? there? sit?"** the toddler asks while pointing to his high chair.

 **"yes, stay there okay?"** yuta said and his son nods his head in response.

as yuta finished cooking, he put the meals on the dining table where minhyung is sits.

 **"wow"** minhyung said with his huge and sparkly eyes, he clasped his hands and asked his father **"pancake dada? paaacake!!!"** minhyung said in glee.

yuta melts at the sight of his son being adorably cute, he can't help but embrace him, pinched his cheeks and showered his face with small kisses, **"you're so cute minhyung-ah!"**

 **"oh my god, stop squishing him!"** the voice behind him making him yelped in surprise.

 **"stop nagging it's too early and he's so cute how can you resist him?"** yuta whines.

 **"i know he got the cuteness after me."** doyoung said rolling his eyes, the elder snorts and laugh at him in return.

 **"okay then good morning you cutie"** yuta said and he placed a quick kiss on doyoung's lips, before the other slaps his arm playfully.

 **"papa dada, no fight pwease!"** they both looked at their son who is cutely displaying his puppy eyes, pleading them to not fight.

 **"see? stop being violent in front of our child, love. one day, he'll be traumatized to see you."** yuta chuckles but his husband just ignored him.

**"hey baby, good morning. listen, dada and i are just playing okay? we're not fighting."**

**"your papa loves me so much to fight me okay? papa won't kill dada, don't worry"** yuta said and doyoung just rolled his eyes on him.

 **"uhmm… papa... dada.. pancakes now pwease? minmin hungwy awready."** the child said cutely, earning coos from his parents.

**"okay, okay let's eat now"**

**"you cooked all of this?"** doyoung said as he eyes the pancakes, toasts, bacon and eggs on the table. yuta nods his head proudly, smiling widely in return.

**"wow, i'm surprised you didn't burn the kitchen."**

**"oh come on love, i learned from youtube."**

**"never thought watching 5 minutes life hacks can really make you a better cook."** doyoung laughs and yuta pouts in return.

──────────

after breakfast doyoung left for work, and now it's only the father and son duo left, yuta managed to shower and dress minhyung and they are currently in their sofa facing the tv on their living room watching paw patrol, yuta is lying while mark is sitting just right on his tummy while he holds his son who is seriously into what he's watching when suddenly yuta smells something bad, he sniffed around to look for where the smell might be coming from until his son speaks up, **"dada poop, minmin poop."**

yuta's eyes widened as he panics because he never cleaned minhyung's poop even changed his diapers ever since they adopted him a year ago, it's always doyoung or the babysitter who does, and thinking about what he have to do scares him, he called doyoung but his husband being the workaholic that he is is not answering his phone, his panics grew more as his son started crying because he already feels uncomfortable, so yuta decided to call his best friend who is now a hands on dad to his daugher.

**"hello yuta, what made you call?"**

**"hey jae, uhmm.. look bro, i'm panicking okay, minmin pooped and i don't know what to do!"** yuta said earning a teasing laugh from the other line.

 **"you decided to spend a week with your son, but you don't know the basics? oh my god yu, you're doomed."** jaehyun said.

 **"that's why i called you! i know you know everything since you've been so hands on raising yong sun."** yuta said sounding desperate as minhyung starts to cry louder.

**"okay bro chill, first get something like a mat or a changing pad laid it out first before letting minhyung lay on his back, then get some wet wipes, clean it with wet wipes, please make sure you cleaned everything, change his diaper too and dispose the one with poop. it's just simple."**

**"simple for you, i can't believe i'm touching a poop!"**

**"stop being dramatic, you're not touching it with your bare hands unless you're dumb and don't know how to use wipes. wait nevermind, you're dumb so goodluck there bro, i'm hanging up my little girl wants my attention."** jaehyun said as he hangs up, earning a groan from his friend as he ended the call.

he calms himself down, and proceeded to follow what jaehyun had instructed him, he looked for minhyung's things and found what he needs, he then laid out the changing pad and his son on the couch, before proceeding to take off his diapers, yuta being the dramatic one almost cried with the sight awaiting for him to clean, he slowly get the wet wipes and tried wiping his sons butt cheeks carefully not wanting to have poop stains on his hands. fortunately he succeeded with his first mission, he sighs in relief before facing his next dillema which is putting on a new diaper to his son. 

**"jaehyun, didn't tell me how to put this on."** he whispers to himself, not wanting to disturb his friend whom he knows is busy now with her daughter, he tried his last resort and that is his friendly app - youtube, he searched for "how to changed baby's diaper" and he succeeds, his son is now smiling feeling comfortable, minhyun then peacked his dada on his cheeks.

 **"tenchu dada"** the toddler said, and yuta ain't gonna lie that he had tears of joy because of his son's cute action.

──────────

yuta didn't expect for the day to pass in a bliss, he was so entertained with his son that he didn't noticed that it's already evening and almost time for dinner, exhausted from too much playing with minhyun, he doesn't have energy left to cook and beside he doesn't want his husband and son to eat fried foods again because that's the only thing he can cook. so he decided to just order their dinner from doyoung's favorite chinese restaurant.

as soon as doyoung came home from work, the small family spent their dinner while talking about how their day went. minhyung became extra talkative today, even though he is struggling with his words, he didn't hesitate to share stories when his papa asked him what did he do earlier.

** "dada, mimin played. watched paw patwol there"  ** minhyung said excitedly as he points to the living room where him and his dada spent their whole day.

** "what did you play with dada?" **

** "we play legos, dada build me a bwoom bwoom." **

** "dada teach me colows too, and also shapes! papa i know! i know! this one is...cir.. uhmm.. ciwcle!"  ** minhyung said while pointing at the plate.

yuta and doyoung looked at each other, smiling widely at the cuteness of their son. doyoung can't help but admire his husband for being able to handle minhyung let alone teach him things too. he reached for yuta's and kissed his knuckles, reminding himself to tell yuta later how proud he is.

──────────

after an hour of bedtime stories, little minhyun finally drifted off to his dreamland. after tucking in their son and assuring his safe on his own bedroom, yuta now lies beside doyoung, the latter immediately wrapped his arms on yuta's waist hugging him tightly.

** "do, i think i'm a terrible father."  **

** "hey who said that?"  ** d oyoung said shocked evident on his face, he was just thinking how proud he is of his husband for handling their son, but little did he knows the other thinks of the opposite.

** "no one, i just feel it. do you know why i called you earlier?"  **

** "oh right, i'm gonna ask you that, did anything happened?" **

** "see, minmin pooped earlier and i didn't know what to do, i feel so lost. i figured your busy, so i didn't call you again." **

** "sorry love, i was in a meeting that time and i forgot to text your after, did you manage to clean it?" **

** "yes, i called jaehyun. he told me everything i need to do, even telling me it's basic. do, i feel terrible, how can i be a father, i don't even know the basics."  ** yuta said sighing sadly.

** "yu, there's no basics.there's nothing wrong with what you did, you asked for help it's normal especially if you don't know what to do. **jaehyun's been a hands on dad to yongsun for years now, longer than us of course he'll be ahead of us, we've just started last year, we're still rookie dads but we're getting there. don't ever look down on yourself like that."** **

** **"but minhyung cried earlier, i feel bad, i can't even make him stop crying without me panicking. do, i maid our son cry."** **

** **"and you cried too? i know you're dramatic, but seriously minmin always cries when he feels uncomfortable with his diapers okay? he also cries with me and even with joy when she babysits him. look at me, minmin crying because of that doesn't make you a bad father, did you see how happy our son was? did you see the sparkles in his eyes while telling stories earlier about how he spent his day with you? I've never seen him that talkative love, he's so happy spending the day with you and you know, i'm so proud of you, you managed to handle our grumpy toddler today, i know he can be a handful at his age but you even managed to teach him something."** ** doyoung said and his husband snuggles close to him, trying to control his tears.

** "you think i'm an okay dad?" **

** "more than okay yu, you're the best dad for minhyung and the best husband for me. we won't trade having you for anything, love."  ** doyoung said as he pulls yuta closer to him, placing soft kisses on his husband's forehead.

** "same goes to you do, you're the only one for us. i love you."  ** yuta said pressing his lips to doyoung's, the younger smiles and pulls yuta closer holding his head and caressing his hair, the kiss went from gentle to more passionate and heated until yuta breaks it.

** "can i request something?"  ** yuta asks and doyoung just nods his head.

** "can we change his diapers into those pull on type like pants please? i saw it on the internet, that there are kinds of that diaper. the tape one is so hassle, i spent ten minutes watching youtube tutorial on how to put it correctly."  ** yuta whines earning a laugh from his husband.


	2. Tuesday

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The father and son duo went out to do grocery shopping and a series of not so unfortunate events happened.

**_Tuesday -_** just like yesterday, it was the same routine in the nakamoto-kim's household, yuta woke up early again and prepared breakfast for his husband and son, after that all of them prepared to go out, yuta decided to do grocery shopping with minhyung so they drove doyoung to work along the way.

as soon as the father and son tandem enters the supermarket, minhyung hurriedly ran to where the carts are, yuta runs in panic too, scared of losing his son on his sight.

**"dada, dada!!"** minhyung squeals calling his dad and reaching for him so yuta lifts his son.

**"thewe dada theweeee!!!"** the toddler shouts in excitement as he points the car pushcart to his dad when they get closer, he wiggles to go down and escape his dada and he rushes to enter the car.

**"minmin, this cart is small and it's heavy to push. look, let's get that biggest cart, you can still ride there."** yuta said trying to persuade his son to get the bigger one.

**"noooo, this cawr! minmin dwive!"** his son insisted, hands already playing on the mini steering wheel.

**"you can drive there too, you can put your hands here and drive like a vroom vroom."** he said still trying to convince the little boy.

**"no dada!! this pwease!!"** this time minhyung already has his hands clasped plus his puppy eyes are almost in tears looking straight to his dada's eyes.

yuta melts on the spot, seeing his son like that he just gave in, he shakes his head while chuckling at his son's action. "he's stubborn like his papa." he thought.

the first thing in yuta's mind to get inside the supermarket is the pull on diapers he suggested to doyoung last night, but as they stopped on the aisle full of different kinds and brands of diapers yuta got really confused, and he has no idea which brand to get, he even forgot what size his son's diaper is. he then texted his husband, hoping the other is not busy and would reply to him.

_yuta: do, are you busy_

_doyoung: no love, why? what happened?_

_yuta: everything's fine, but which brand is min's diaper again?_

_doyoung: huggies yu, i think the pull-on pants that you wanted has blue packaging with some orange._

_yuta: okay, thank you. love you!_

yuta put his phone back on his pocket and tried searching for the said brand, and when he found it he faced another crisis. _"is minhyung small or medium now?"_ he asks himself, not really sure what to get, so he decided to once again disturbed his husband at work.

_yuta: do, last question.. is minhyung's size small or medium?_

_doyoung: hahaha yu our little one is getting big already, he's 3 you know that right? it's XL now love_

_yuta: oh right sorry, i'm still confused about these sizes and parenting stuff :(_

_doyoung: there you are again, don't be sorry. parenting is done by both parents of course, that's why i'm here to help you. i need to go now, i had something to attend. i love you! enjoy your day with our baby!_

_yuta: my husband :(( can you be this sweet always? kidding haha i love you too!_

yuta now got what he wants so the duo proceeded to buy the items from the list given by doyoung. the cart is too small though, so yuta got another basket and struggles to carry it on his right hand while the other pushes the mini car. as they arrived at the counter he's feels so exhausted, luckily his son is quiet the whole time. he paid everything, and as he was putting the paper bags on their car his phone suddenly beeped and it was a text from jaehyun.

_jaehyun: hey yuts, wanna hang out with the kids today?_

_yuta: jae, me and min are already out, we just did our grocery. we're still here though._

_jaehyun: great! let's meet at the mall, yongsun wants to play._

_yuta: okay then, minmin just squealed when i told him. see you! drive safe jung! you have a kid with you!_

_jaehyun: i know how to drive safely now lol, be there in 30._

__________

the nakamoto-kims are now seated at the lobby area of the kid's cafe waiting for the jung-lees to arrive, a few minutes later a loud voice can be heard throughout the place.

**"minnie!!!"** yongsun shouted as soon as she saw the little boy.

 **"noona!!"** minhyung tries to shout in return, the two kids now reached each other hands jumping joyfully.

 **"wow, your daughter really gets all the energy from taeyong, she's in high tension now."** yuta said.

jaehyun sighs in return **"she can be so handful most of the time."**

**"poor you! luckily my minmin isn't that hyper when he's left with me or else i'll be dead even before doyoung gets home"**

**"yeah right, but you almost cry when he pooped."**

**"that was the first time! i know how to handle it now, i even watched tutorials for techniques to make cleaning easier"** yuta said smirking.

**"you and your youtube tutorials!"**

they continued to talk about stuff, from work, their husbands and kids, while watching the two playing inside the playing area. both of them have been friends since college, they when taeyong, doyoung's best friend started dating jaehyun and since then they've become best friends too. their friendship has come a long way, until now that they became fathers their kids became best of friends too.

yuta isn't going to lie though, that he's jealous of jaehyun being a hands-on father to his daughter. well, his buddy has the privileged to work from home, that's why he can be with yongsun 24/7, while yuta's work on the other hand, if not traveling out of town or outside the country, it requires him to be in the office on the weekdays, he can barely see his son let alone play with him during workdays and he feels bad for it.

**"dada!! dada!!"** both of them got interrupted on their deep talks when minhyung came sobbing. yongsun then follows the boy, with tears attempting to pour down anytime now.

**"hey minmin, why are crying?"** yuta asked as his son snuggles on his chest, still sobbing.

**"dada...she.. noona.. thwow the ball on my head"** the toddler said in between tears.

**"princess, is it true?"** it's now jaehyun's turn to ask her daughter who's keeping his head low. yongsun walks closer to his dad and she's now crying feeling guilty for what happened.

**"daddy i didn't mean it, i already told minnie i'm sorry, i didn't intend to throw the ball at his head."** the little girl explains.

**"but it huwts noona!"** minhyung said, now pouting and rolling his eyes to yongsun.

**"hey buddy, she said sorry already right? and it's no one's fault, he didn't mean to throw it on you."** yuta scolded his son.

**"it huwts dada! he hit my head with the ball!... minmin not fwiends with noona now!"** the son said which now earns a gasp from his noona.

**"i said sorry already! my daddy said you should say it's okay when someone said sorry, not that minnie! you're so mean that's why you're minnie!"** it's now yongsun's turn to roll her eyes and she turned her back to minhyung.

**"okay you two listen, yongsun you're saying sorry but you're getting mad now? then minnie would really think you're not sorry, and you minnie, noona didn't mean that ok, uncle is sorry too. don't be mad at noona, she wants to play with you."** jaehyun said to the two kids.

**"sorry daddy, minnie sorry, i'm not throwing the ball at you i pinky swear! i'm throwing it inside the slide, but i didn't know you will appear from the ball pit. i'm sorry, still want to be your friend."** the little girl said trying her best to show her sincerity towards the younger.

**"okay, fwiends! sowwy noona, i'm swimming thewe, i'm like shawk."** minhyung said chuckling. the two then made amends and went back inside to play again.

**"wow jae, yongsun really got everything from taeyong, her doe eyes, energy and even his softness."**

**"shut up yu, at least she listens to me well."**

**"even though minmin is still the timid kind, he's so stubborn, always acting like a spoiled brat when he feels like it."**

**"are you really surprised by that?"**

**"not really, his papa is doyoung after all, he takes after him. imagine having the grown-up doyoung and a little version of him. they stressed the fuck out of me."**

**"but you love them either way."**

**"well, I can't argue with that, they're everything to me, i can manage all the stress just to be with them."**

**"oh right, taeyong said he'll be here after his dance classes, wanna eat dinner with us? is doyoung gonna have over time?"** jaehyun asked.

**"i think not, i'm gonna text him to come here after his work."**

_____

it was a long day for the three nakamoto-kims and as soon as they got home minhyung fell asleep, he didn't even ask his parents for a bedtime story. yuta too felt the exhaustion for being out the whole day doing errands and looking out for his son.

while cuddling in bed, arms wrapped around each other yuta told doyoung about what happened in the supermarket where minmin insisted on using the car pushcart, he also told him about the kids fight earlier and he didn't miss the chance to tell his husband that their son got all his stubbornness from him.

doyoung just glared at him, but he finds it cute so he leans in and kissed his husband telling the other sweet words in between.

yuta wonders why even they've been together for ten years already, six being boyfriends and four years of marriage, doyoung still never fails to make his heartbeat like it's going to get out of his chest. he smiled thinking how his love for his husband never changed through the years and perhaps it gets stronger the more he thinks about it.

**"why are you in deep thoughts yu? still thinking about the parenthood shits?"** doyoung said lying on yuta's chest while clinging on his waist, pulling him closer.

**"no. just thinking how lucky i am to have you both in my life, it's everything i could ask for."** yuta said, and it's doyoung's turn to blush now, his husband still has the same effect on him, yuta's words will always be magical for him.

the elder wrapped his arms around his husband, while the latter movers his hands up to fix yuta's hair. he then put his hand on yuta's cheek that made the other melts into the touch.

doyoung pressed his lips on his husband's forehead, to the tip of his nose until it reached yuta's lips, the kiss lasts longer and it was full of love they have for each other. doyoung couldn't ask for more too, he only needs yuta and their son in his life.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> thank you for reading my work :)
> 
> [ twitter ♥ ](https://twitter.com/takoyani_)  
> [ cc ♥ ](https://curiouscat.me/takoyani_)  
> 


	3. Wednesday

_**Wednesday** _

their wednesday morning was different, it was doyoung who prepares their breakfast, he realizes how tired his husband was yesterday so he took the initiative to wake up earlier before yuta does. while he was busy cooking, he felt arms encircling his waist - it was his husband hugging him from behind.

**"morning do. don't you have to prepare for work?"** yuta said in his raspy morning voice, placing a soft kiss on doyoung's nape.

**"morning love, i do but you were so tired yesterday. don't worry i still have time."** the younger replied and give his husband a morning kiss as he faced him.

**"minmin is still sleeping? he must be tired from playing yesterday."**

**"playing with yongsun drains his energy, that kid's energy is on another level."**

**"i'll go get our little one, can you set up the table?"**

**"sure thing."** yuta said with a wink, doyoung just laugh at his husband's cuteness.

______

the morning went by fast, it is only yuta and minhyung left on their house again.

**_♬ whee on bush go wround wround wround wround wround wround,_ **

**_whee on bush go beep beep beep beep ♬_ **

minhyung's voice echoes throughout the living room, yuta is currently busy cleaning around the house, he chuckles as heard his son singing. he sneakily went near where minmin is and took a video of his son and sent it to his husband.

_yuta: do do heeeelp!!!_

_doyoung: hey i'm about to go in a meeting, what happened?!_

  
_yuta: look at our baby :(( i can't handle his cuteness love, he's so irresistible dooo :(( *video attached*_

  
_doyoung: i know i know, he got that from me, now i gtg love you two! :)_

the video ended playing on the tv and so does minhyung's performance, the little boy got startled when he heard someone clapping behind, his face lit up seeing his dada.

**"dada!! minmin good?"** he asked his dad innocently. yuta can't help but pull the little boy in a hug that might be to tight for the kid.

**"ouchie dada, minmin can't bweathe."** minhyung pouts as he whines, his dada then loosen his hug.

**"oh sorry buddy, yes minmin is very good and really cute, dada is so proud."** yuta said smiling from ear to ear and as soon as minhyung heard that he jumps and giggles

**"weally dada? okay let's sing."** minhyung said pulling his dad in front of the tv as another nursery rhyme starts playing.

**_♬ johnny johnny yes dada!_ **

**_eating sugawr? no dada!_ **

**_telling lies? no dada!_ **

**_open youw mouth ♬_ **

**"hahaha!"**

the father and son moment was suddenly interrupted when someone joined them with their sing along.

**"whaaaa johnny johnny!"** minhyung said as he rushed to where johnny is standing.

**"yes minmin?"** the unexpected visitor is johnny, one of yuta's best buddy.

**"minnie minnie!"** a little kid around minhyung's age appears from behind johnny legs, well johnny didn't came alone he's with his son donghyuck.

**"donghyuck-ah!!!!!!!"** minhyung scream that made both dads shocked.

**"wow, never thought my son could scream that loud."** yuta said slightly startled with his son's loud voice.

**"now you know!"**

**"how come you're here? and you didn't even knock huh?"**

**"best friend's rights yuta, anyway both some snacks. i know you would be here since jaehyun said you were stressing over parenting stuff, heard you cried?"** johnny said the last two words mockingly earning a playful punch from yuta.

the two kids are now jamming over the nursery rhyme playing from the tv while the two dads sat on the couch feeling like they're watching a recital of their sons.

_**♬ head shoulders knees and toes knees and toes,** _

_**eyes eawrs mouth nose head shoulders knees toes knees toes!!! ♬** _

**"wow your hyuck sings well it's just nursery rhyme."**

**"well i'm the father, what do you expect?"**

**"nothing because taeil's the father too."**

**"not gonna lie though our papa bear is talented."**

**"our doyoungie too tss."**

**"yeah right, but seriously is minhyung still struggles with his r?"**

**"yes, he still can't pronounce it right but we're not forcing him."**

**"you can start teaching him now, better late than never and he's about to start schooling too right?"**

**"yes, we're planning to enroll him next school year."**

the two dads continues their catching up without noticing that their sons are already sleeping on the carpet in front of the tv, seems like they passed out after their jamming session.

___

**"bye hyuck, come again tomowwow pwease!"** minhyung said to his friend who is now leaving with her dad.

**"nooo we're going to grandpa tomorrow minnie. next time!"**

**"okay, i'll wait let's sing again and dance and play and watch boss baby!"**

**"you'll wait?"**

**"yeah! pinky sweawr!"** minhyung holds out his pinky and so hyuck.

the two dads chuckles at the sight in front of them, their sons really get along well with each other. johnny and donghyuck left and it's now yuta's turn to execute the mission he has in mind.

___

doyoung came home from work and the three have their dinner as usual, minhyung tells stories of how his day went again.

**"papa papa listen to me."** the kid says calling his papa's attention, so doyoung looks at his son and nods his head to go on.

**"wwwee... rrred.. red! ring! red! ring! ring ring ring!"** minhyung said excitedly, doyoung gasp as he hears the words his son is saying.

**"oh my god, when did you learn that?"** he looked at yuta then to his son, yuta just smiles.

**"dada teach me to say rrr rrr rrr"** minhyung said as he continues to repeat the r sound as he's fascinated by the new thing he learned.

**"what can you say do?"** yuta wiggles his eyebrows.

**"i guess you should consider changing career now."**

**"what? be a pre school teacher? speech therapist?"**

**"how about a full time father?"** doyoung laughs at his own joke but yuta is already thinking about it seriously

_____

minhyung is now fast asleep on his bedroom after he requested his dada to read pinnochio for him, doyoung is also asleep already so yuta tiptoed on his way to his side of the bed when he enters their bedroom but he was surprised when an arm snakes on his waist, his back is facing his husband's who is now back hugging him.

**"thank you yu."** doyoung said lazily sounding sleepy.

**"hey love, for what? oh did i wake you?"** yuta asks confused.

**"for taking care of minhyung these past few days and teaching him. you're the best dad he could ever have."**

yuta turned around to face his husband who has his eyes closed. **"i'm just doing what i have to, dad duties you know? besides it was always you and joy, i barely had time for him if not taking a week off. we're both the best dads do."**

doyoung snuggles closer to yuta and placed a soft kiss on his lips before lying back eyes still closed.

**"tough day at work?"** yuta asks and doyoung just hums in response so he reached for his husband's temples and massage it, doyoung relaxes with his touch and grab his hands to intertwine with his.

yuta scoots closer and kisses doyoung's forehead, the other smiles pulling yuta by his nape to kiss him on the lips, deepening the kiss yuta bites doyoung's lower lip asking for access but as soon as doyoung opens his mouth their heard a small voice from their bedroom door.

**"dada papa, minmin scared."**

it was minhyung standing there hugging his penguin plushie, doyoung hurriedly stands up and carry his son to bed.

**"what happened baby?"** he asks their son.

**"thunder boom boom"**

the two were so busy with their intimate time and they just realized that it is indeed raining hard outside.

**"don't be scared min, you can sleep here okay? papa and dada will sleep beside you."** and with that minhyung lied down in between his two dads and drifted off to sleep.

**"ugh never thought our little angel is a cock blocker"** yuta groans earning a slap on his arms from his husband.

**"well good night yu!"** doyoung said sticking his tongue out to piss off his husband before closing his eyes.


	4. Thursday

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> what chaos will unfold inside the nakamoto-kim's when dada and minhyung got sick?

Thursday

the three woke up late than usual so doyoung was in a rush to shower and get ready for work, he didn't even bother to prepare breakfast because his husband and son are still asleep.

an hour later, yuta woke up with minhyung beside him but no trace of doyoung at all except for the note left on their bedside table.

**"you two were sleeping soundly so i didn't wake you up, went to work already, love you!"**

yuta then opened his phone and saw the time, it's indeed already late, how come he slept that long and didn't even hear doyoung's shuffling noises earlier.

**_yuta: do, sorry i just woke up :( you should've wake me up, did you have breakfast?_ **

**_doyoung: don't worry yu, i did. bought some to go on the way to the office, is min awake already?_ **

yuta looks to his son beside him and noticed that minhyung looks uncomfortable, he held his son's face and it was hot.

_**yuta: he's still sleeping, do i think he has a fever :((** _

_**doyoung: check his temperature love.** _

_**yuta: it's 37.5, google says it's baby fever. what should i do? :(** _

_**doyoung: yes it's just mild, don't cry ok haha just let him drink paracetamol, i think we have that in the fridge but make sure he eats first ok?** _

_**yuta: noted do, oh my god do what can i do without you :((** _

_**doyoung: you're so dramatic, we both know you can do anything by watching youtube.** _

_**yuta: ah yes, youtube tutorials always save the day! but i still need you, you're the love of my life!** _

_**doyoung: k, i'm busy txt me if something happens.** _

**"dada minmin hungry."** yuta looked over at his son beside him who's already sitting on the bed scratching his eyes with his little hands.

**"okay baby let's go to the kitchen."** yuta said reaching out to carry his little boy. luckily they have left over last night, he just heats it up and that's what they had for breakfast which is more like a brunch now.

**"hey buddy, what do you feel?"** yuta guides minhyung to lie down on their bed again, his son is extra quiet today and he isn't used to it.

**"just cold dada."** minhyung answered looking at him with tired eyes, yuta's heart hurt at the sight of his son in pain "if only i could take away that fucking fever" he thought.

he then remembered that minhyung has to drink his medicine, he told his son to stay on the bed while he gets the paracetamol and syringe on their fridge but as soon as minhyung saw what he's holding when he enters their bedroom he hears his son complains.

**"dada no!"**

**"you need to drink this baby so you can feel better."**

**"minmin is not sick just cold."** he's surprised that his son can tell excuses now.

**"you're cold because you have a fever min, so you need this. this tastes good, look its strawberry."**

yuta tries to convince minhyung but the kid just pulls the cover over his head and ignores his dada. yuta sighs deeply, he forgot that his son is not fond of drinking medicines.

**"hey minhyung listen to dada okay."**

**"no dada listen to me, minmin not sick!"** minhyung insisted.

yuta took a deep breath, his son might have decided to test his patience today.

**"i'll buy you new sets of lego. so drink this."**

**"no!"**

**"we'll go to the amusement park and play, eat cotton candies, popcorn, waffles"**

**"no!"**

**"uhm will go swimming with papa, will go to the beach and we'll build sandcastles and eat watermelon, what do you think min?"**

**"no!"**

**"how about we go to grandma? do you want to? will ride an airplane visit grandma, see aunt momo, haru and rapu-chan, come on min they miss you."**

**"dada i said no!"**

yuta closed his eyes in frustration trying to control his temper, his son is being stubborn as always, he can really be a handful at times like this.

_**yuta: love you there?** _

_**doyoung: hey why? is min awake already?** _

_**yuta: yes, we're currently fighting. you know the medicine i'm trying to make him drink** _

_**doyoung: oh right, min hates it! just tell him what he wants he might give in.** _

_**yuta: i tried it already do, i tried bribing him but all he said is a firm no :((( now our son hate me :((** _

_**doyoung: dramatic bitch, just tell him papa said and also i won't come home if he doesn't drink it.** _

_**yuta: if he gives in to that reason my heart will be torn into pieces :((** _

_**doyoung: stfu yu, just do it!** _

_**yuta: ok commander boss! on it!** _

yuta tries again, **"minhyung-ah, papa said if you don't drink this he won't come home ever."**

minhyung then removes the covers and looked at dada, **"papa said?"**

**"yes, he will leave us if you don't take this. come on buddy, look at you out of energy and shivering, if you take this you'll be strong again and be like chase!"** yuta added.

**"papa will come home if i drink?"**

**"yes"**

**"is that delicious?"** yuta nods as a response.

**"can minmin smell?"** so yuta lets minhyung smell it and his son frowns.

**"no, it smells bad not delicious."**

**"it's just the smell min, it tastes delicious"** yuta said with an encouraging look to his son but mihyung just ignored him.

**"okay then, papa will not come home ever again, from now on it will be just me and minmin only."** with that minhyung looked at him with horror in his eyes, he looks like he's about to cry.

**"no! minmin will drink, tell papa don't leave,"** and with that yuta succeeded to make his son have his medicine but he was bothered about it.

**"you really hate to be alone with dada that much huh?"** he said to himself but his smart son heard and understood him.

**"no, i love dada and also papa. minmin don't want papa leave us, because dada loves papa too,"** minhyung said pouting, he tries his best to move closer to his dada and when he did, he held his dad's cheek with his tiny hands and kissed him **"i love you dada"** and with that Yuta's tears pours down his cheeks making his son shocked.

**"dada are you hurt? why you cry?"** minhyung said worry is evident on his eyes.

**"because minmin said he loves dada."**

**"oww sorry, don't cry dada,"** the kids said while pouting.

**"no, look dada is crying because i'm happy okay? it's happy tears because minmin said i love you to me."**

**"hmm dada is happy?"**

**"very happy!"** yuta said grinning widely.

**"yehey, i love you dada and also papa,"** minhyung proceeds to hug his dad from his neck.

**"i love you to buddy, papa and i loves you so much."**

after that sweet moment, the two fell asleep again. well, minmin fell asleep first because he still feels unwell meanwhile yuta got bored so he lied down beside his son and fell asleep too.

until he hears shuffling sounds from the kitchen, he went out of their bedroom to check and there's his husband cooking.

**"do, what time is it? why are you here?"**

**"under time yu, i'm worried about min's fever."**

**"there's nothing to worry and minmin's fine. i managed to let him drink the medicine."**

**"not that, i'm worried you might just cry if his fever got worse."**

**"what do you take me for?!"** yuta gasp dramatically.

**"a cry baby, dramatic bitch,"** doyoung said as he laughs.

**"but you love this bitch,"** yuta replied as he gets close to his husband and proceeds to back hugged him.

**"hey, don't tell me you're sick too?"** doyoung said as he turned around placing his hands on yuta's forehead to check his temperature.

**"oh my god yu, you're hot."**

**"i know do, i know."** yuta smirks

**"idiot! not that kind of hot, you have a fever! you caught min's!"**

**"did i?"**

**"yes mister, don't you feel anything?"**

**"uhhmmm i feel like.. my love for you gets stronger every day?** " and with that doyoung rolls his eyes and removes yuta's hands from his waist.

**"ok, just die then."**

**"do!!! how can you say that to your husband?! my heart is torn into million pieces you're so cruel,"** yuta said dramatically and fake crying.

**"dada, papa don't fight."**

their heads snapped at the direction of the little voice and they saw their son, eyes still sleepy but tears are about to roll down, doyoung immediately rushed towards him and carried him.

**"no baby we're not fighting, look yuta you're making my son cry."**

**"oh my god doyoung! that's our son!"** yuta shouted making minhyung flinched.

**"dada, don't shout please."** minhyung said and he's really about to cry this time.

**"oh no don't cry buddy, we're not fighting. i'll just go back to bed doyoung."** yuta said as he walks back to their room.

**"look min, you're dada just wants to be an actor okay? he's just practicing his acting. anyway, how's our minmin? do you still feel sick?"**

**"no papa, i'm strong! dada gave me medicine, i'm very good."** minhyung said showing off his arms as if he has muscles.

**"wow very good, let me finish this first okay? so we can eat."** doyoung said and the kid just nod.

he put minhyung on his high chair as he continues to finish what he's cooking.

____

the two ate their dinner in the dining room without yuta, he's still fast asleep when doyoung checked. so he decided to just bring him the porridge and medicine.

**"hey min, help me. hold the door for me and we'll bring this to dada okay?"**

**"is dada sick?"**

**"yes baby, i think he caught your fever."**

**"oh no."** minhyung said and proceeds to walk to his dad's bedroom and holds the door. as soon as doyoung got in the room, minhyung sprinted to the bed on yuta's side. he touched his dada's forehead.

**"ouch, it's hot,"** he said and with the sounds, he made yuta slowly opens his eyes.

**"dada sorry, you caught my fever,"** he said pouting.

**"hey don't be sorry, it's not your fault okay?"**

**"but i kissed dada, my virus went to you."**

yuta chuckles at his son's cute behavior **"no buddy, dada is weak that's why."**

**"then dada you eat and drink medicine, you will be strong like me!"** minhyung said enthusiastically.

**"of course."** yuta proceeds to sit on the bed when he saw doyoung holding the tray.

**"here eat this first before taking the meds."** doyoung said coldly but yuta just pout looking at him with puppy eyes.

**"what? are you a baby?"**

**"yes, i'm baby."**

**"you are 30 yuta"**

**"but i'm baby, your baby."**

**"minhyung is my baby, stop being childish, and just eat."**

**"aaaahhhh"** yuta opens his mouth.

**"you're just having a fever, you didn't break your arm or whatever yuta."**

**"oh no you don't love me anymore?"** yuta whines and once again pretends to cry.

little did they know that their sons watches them and listens to what they bicker about, **"papa, you don't love dada?"** minhyung said with tears on his face making doyoung's eyes widen in shock.

**"sssh oh no baby don't cry, it's not like that. i love dada okay?"** he hears yuta giggles as he said that.

**"i love you too do, now aaaahhh."** yuta said as he opens his mouth, doyoung just heaved a sigh and rolled his eyes but still proceeds to feed his husband.

yuta finished eating when minhyung suddenly speaks, **"can i help dada drink his medicine?"** he asked doyoung and his papa just nods and gave him the tablet.

minhyung crawled up to the bed and went to his dada, **"here dada say aaaah"** he said holding the tablet but yuta refused to open his mouth.

**"do, can i have something like what min had earlier."**

**"no that's for kids yu, drink that one."**

**"dada ahhhh"** minhyung said once again.

**"but do, i don't like the taste."** yuta whines.

**"and you were complaining earlier about how stubborn minhyung is when you were asking him to drink his medicine?"**

**"well i guess that's what he takes after me? hehe"**

**"dada ahhhh!!!"** this time minhyungs shouted and yuta almost fell of the bed.

**"oh my god minhyung, you're going to give me heart attack."**

**"say ahhh dada, if you don't drink this papa will never come home again."** doyoung just laughed at his son's remarks.

**"you're really copying what i said earlier?"**

**"yes, please dada aahhhh, if you don't drink this you hate papa and me."**

**"oh my god do! when did you teach him that?"**

**"excuse me? i didn't."** doyoung replied still laughing at his husband and son.

**"look minmin, dada loves you and papa bu...."** yuta wasn't able to finish what he's saying because his son just shoved the tablet in his mouth, his eyes grew big in horror and he coughs dramatically.

doyoung on the other hand is holding his stomach while laughing, **"do, water, please!!! this tastes terrible."**

**"you idiot! don't chew it, just swallow!"** doyoung said as he handed him a glass of water. meanwhile, minhyung giggles beside yuta, he feels proud to make his dada take his medicine.

**"what are you laughing at buddy?"** yuta said as he moves his face closer to his son.

**"nothing dada!"** his son said as he runs down the bed sticking out his tongue to yuta.

____

**"baby you sure you don't want to sleep with us?"**

**"yes papa, there's mo thunder. papa is dada sick because minmin kissed him?"** the kid asked innocently.

**"no baby it's not your fault, why did you kiss dada?"**

**"because i love dada, and you too papa."** minhyung answered and he pulled his papa's neck to hug him. doyoung smiled warmly in return.

**"we love you too minhyung.. so much"** doyoung said as he kissed his son on his forehead.

**"dada cried when i said i love you and kissed him. he said happy tears?"**

**"yes baby, that happens when you're so happy, your dada must be very happy when you said that. now go to sleep, i'll take care of dada."**

**"good night papa, tell dada good night too."**

____

**"your son said good night."** doyoung says as he enters their room, yuta didn't answer. he is still lying on their bed covered with layers of blanket, the medicine he took seems isn't taking effect on him.

doyoung moved closer beside him and checked his temperature which is now 39.2, he rushed to the bathroom to get a basin with water and a towel, as he goes back, he pats the soaked towel on yuta's face first making the older flinched in the sudden contact but still no words came out from his mouth, he begins to remove yuta's shirt and wipes his body with the towel.

while doyoung's attention is in yuta's body, yuta holds his arms and speaks, **"do, sorry for shouting earlier. i'm just feeling unwell and my head felt like exploding earlier."**

**"i know, it's not like the first time you've been like this, i know you're always dramatic but you're extra sensitive when you're sick."** doyoung said smiling at him.

**"still sorry, minhyung even thinks we're fighting."**

**"it's okay i already explained it to him."** doyoung said and he helped his husband to wear a clean shirt.

**"thank you do, always."**

**"just doing my duty as a responsible husband."**

doyoung lied down beside yuta facing him while the elder is still lying on his back eyes closed.

**"our little one said you cried earlier?"** doyoung said his tone is somehow teasing.

**"i did, and what about it?"**

**"nothing, you're really a cry baby aren't you?"**

**"yes, i'm your baby."**

**"okay i'll agree to that since you're sick. but seriously, we love you so much yu. no matter how dramatic you can be."**

**"i know, where can you get a husband and father as handsome as me?"** yuta said as he faces doyoung.

**"woah hold on there, we can get that kind anywhere though."** doyoung said and he laughed at yuta's reaction, his husband just glared at him and turned his back.

**"just kidding, you know we love you a lot. i love you so much, why would i trade the years we spent together for anything or anyone? i'm not that dumb. good night yu, please feel better."** doyoung said as he wrapped his arms on yuta's waist pressing his face on his back.

yuta turned around and buried his face on doyoung's neck, **"i love you more, you know that right? mind sharing fever with me?"** he said with a sly smile before pressing a quick kiss doyoung's lips.


	5. Friday

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> doyoung took a day off, the little family is finally spending a long weekend together but will things turn out well?

Friday

unlike the past few days the two husbands are still knocked out on their bed and it was already late in the morning. doyoung was exhausted last night, sick yuta is really difficult to handle, his husband keeps on complaining about his headache and how he feels so cold despite the ac turned off. 

it is almost ten in the morning when minhyung wakes up, the kid went out of his room and walked towards the kitchen but no sounds can be heard from there, no signs of his dads.

**"room!"** he murmurs to himself, as he proceeds to his dads' bedroom. he walks towards their bed, struggling to climb up, he tries to lie down between his dada and papa. doyoung was awakened by the sudden movement, but he still refused to open his eyes.

**"papa, dada, good morning,"** minhyung whispers, and doyoung just replied good morning to him still eyes closed.

**"papa wake up its sunny day."**

**"papa is still sleepy."**

**"is dada still sick?"** minhyung asked and he placed his tiny hand on his dada's forehead.

**"yehey! dada is cold now."** he whisper yelled and with that yuta was awakened too "good morning minmin," he said as he wraps his arms on minhyung's tiny body. the kid moves back a little to show his papa.

**"morning dada, papa is here,"** he whispers to his dada's ears and pointed his sleeping papa beside him, yuta then reach doyoung's hands, **"hey love good morning, aren't you going to work today?"**

**"i took an off yu, you were dying last night if you remember."**

**"but i'm fine now, but thanks guess it's a long weekend for the three of us."** doyoung opened his eyes and just smiled at his husband.

**"yes, but i'm still sleepy, i barely slept because you kept complaining. you sure you're okay now?"**

**"yep! just a little headache, my nurse is quite good,"** yuta said as he reached to hug doyoung with minhyung in between.

**"yehey dada is strong,"** minhyung said showing some action to his dada, and yuta just laughed at his son's cute behavior.

doyoung on the other hand closed his eyes again to continue his slumber but his son poked his cheeks with his tiny fingers, **"hey papa minmin is hungry."**

**"let me sleep more please."**

**"okay buddy, let's go eat. let papa sleep more okay?"** yuta said. reaching for his son's hands and carried him to the dining area.

**"what do you want to eat min?"** yuta asked as he thinks of what to cook for them, tucking in minhyung on his high chair.  
  
**"uhm... birdie froot and milk!!!"** minhyung shouted excitedly, yuta heaved a sigh because he doesn't need to cook now. he placed a bowl, the box of froot loops and fresh milk in front of his son, he was making his coffee when heard minhyung opening the box of fresh milk, he looked at his son who is about to pour the milk on the bowl.

**"minhyung no!"** yuta raised his voice making his son startled. **"cereal first buddy! the milk would spill over the bowl when you put cereal later,"** he said.

**"but papa said milk first,"** his son argued.

**"oh my god! your papa is teaching you the wrong way,"** he grabbed the carton of fresh milk from his son and opened the cereal. **"look min, you pour this first then this, so it won't spill okay?"** he showed his son.

**"dada are you mad at minmin?"** his son said pouting.

**"no buddy, i'm sorry i shouted,"** he said and pressed a kiss on minhyung's puffy cheeks.

the two peacefully ate their breakfast together and they're now on their usual spot in the living room. yuta is busy typing something on his laptop while minhyung is fully focused building his legos. after a while, a shuffling noise disturbed the silence of two busy buddies.

**"wow, what a sight to behold. it's like the first time i've seen you two in one room and it's quiet like this?"** doyoung said when he saw his husband and son. minhyung just glanced at him not even saying anything and goes back to his lego business.

**"morning love, got enough sleep now?"** yuta said as he closed his laptop and went towards doyoung, he snakes his arm on doyoung's waist before placing a soft kiss on his lips.

**"yes, i thought you two went out because it was unusually quiet."**

**"well, that little one is busy. he's in don't disturb mode now, what do you want for breakfast?"**

**"you?"** doyoung said smiling seductively at yuta as he snakes his hand around yuta's neck.

**"you're horny at this hour?"** yuta said and smirked, doyoung leaned in and kissed yuta slowly at first, but gradually making it more intimate as he deepens the kiss. they were into it, almost making out while standing there at the living room entrance but not until a little voice interrupted them.

**"papa? why are you eating dada's face?"** their innocent son asked making them startled, they both pull away on each other's hold. **"no i'm not baby."** doyoung said, he can feel his face heat up, not knowing why he feels embarrassed.

**"see? you're horny self is tainting our child's innocence, i'll make you coffee,"** yuta whispered to doyoung before dashing off to their kitchen to make. doyoung then carried his son and they both sat on the carpet where minhyung has his legos scattered.

**"look minhyung, i'm not eating papa's face okay? we're just kissing,"** he explained.

**"okay papa,"** minhyung said, he busies himself again with his legos, now ignoring doyoung again. yuta came back to the living room with doyoung's coffee on his hand.

**"how about something to eat do that's not me?"**

**"it's almost lunch anyway, i'll just have brunch. but what should we make for lunch? i'm too lazy to move."** he whined.

**"me too, for your information mister i was sick last night."**

**"okay then, let's just order a take away we're the lazy dads huh? minmin, what do you want for lunch??"**

minhyung puts his index finger on his chin acting like he thinking deep, **"ah!! papa i want tangsuyuk!"** he cheerfully, right it's one of minhyung's favorite, doyoung thought.

____

their order came and they are now sitting on their dining table with minhyung eyeing the tangsuyuk in front of them with love and adoration. yuta puts a bowl of rice in front of minhyung and the tangsuyuk pouring the sauce in it but doyoung shouts dramatically.

**"yah! why are you pouring the sauce,"** he said as he tapped yuta hands away. the latter just gasped and rolled his eyes.

**"why? that the right way!"** he complained.

**"no you dip it! min, dips it! you dipshit!"** doyoung argued back.

**"what?! right way oh my god and don't you dare let our child hear you cursing,"**

minhyung just watched there, staring to his papa and dada back and forth, before shouting. **"papa dada!!! stop fighting, i'm hungry!!!"**

the two snapped out of their petty quarrel before telling minhyung to eat, **"sorry bud, it's just your papa is stubborn and he said a bad word."**

the child didn't say a word and just proceeds on eating his favorite, while his dads just watched him, observing what he would do with the sauce. to yuta's disappointment, minhyung dipped the pork to the sauce. he sighed in defeat and rolled his eyes to doyoung who was smirking.

**"why are you rolling your eyes?"** doyoung asked yuta, eyebrows raised.

**"tch. you kept on teaching him wrong things."**

**"what did i do? he just dipped it, i didn't tell him what to do."** doyoung said sticking out his tongue, making yuta more annoyed.

**"you told him to put milk first before cereals, i just found out today!"**

**"and what about it?"**

**"that's very wrong."**

**"what's wrong about that? you should put milk first, the cereal would be crunchy for a longer time, who would want to eat a soggy cereal? and you can see how much cereal you should put, without having leftover milk."**

**"but the milk would spill! and what's wrong with leftover milk, you can drink it. i know you are a milk first person, but i didn't know you would pass it down to our son. your tastes are really horrible."**

**"what?! my taste? well maybe that's why i ended up marrying you."**

**"papa dada, just eat! stop fighting okay?"** minhyung scolded both of his dads, the two just glared at each other.

after the not-so-peaceful lunch, doyoung took minhyung to bath, while yuta went to take a nap saying he's having a headache. 

______

the night came and the three had their dinner in silence, yuta is still sulking because of their argument over tangsuyuk and cereal. 

after their dinner, minhyung requested for a movie night with his dads so yuta built a huge blanket fort in the living room. they're now on the 3rd movie and minhyung is already fast asleep between doyoung and yuta. silence filled the place except the sounds coming from the tv, yuta is still not talking and doyoung's patience is being tested at this moment.

**"can you stop being childish?"** doyoung blurted out, eyes not leaving the tv, but yuta just ignored him.

**"stop being petty yuta,"** doyoung once again said through gritted teeth, he was so annoyed to the point that he's about to yell at his husband, but yuta didn't budge at all.

**"yuta! i'm talking to you,"** doyoung almost yelled but yuta just hushed him while pointing on their sleeping son, and with that doyoung had enough he stood up and went to yuta's side forcing the other to stand up.

**"what do you want? i'm watching,"** yuta whined he's now getting annoyed too.

**"you're ignoring me! are you really like that because of tangsuyuk and cereals?"**

**"no, i'm not ignoring you. we're watching a movie, what do you want? my commentary? and i just don't have the energy to talk,"** yuta said and he went to lie down again on their blanket fort then hugged minhyung.

doyoung just stood there, he knows too well that his husband is emotional and kinda sensitive. and he's well aware that he said something earlier which made yuta give him a silent treatment for the whole day. he sighed and walked towards his side of the blanket fort to get his pillow and put it beside yuta but the latter just put on a cold shoulder, not even sparing him a glance. he slowly lied down beside yuta, and had his arms on yuta's waist back hugging him but still no reaction at all. he pressed his head on yuta's back and he tightened the hug, but he still failed to make the elder face him. so he just decided to talk and explain himself.

**"yu, sorry. i know what i said earlier was harsh, i'm really sorry i was just so into the argument. i didn't mean it please. you know marrying you is the best thing that happened in my life. i should've not said what i said earlier, please don't be mad at me,"** doyoung explained but he feels like he's just doing a monologue.

**"remember when we used to fight when we were in college, we don't sleep until we make up right? yu, please. if you want, starting tomorrow i'll put cereal first and i'll pour tangsuyuk sauce, please i won't sleep until you talk to me,"** doyoung added to his script.

**"you don't have to change your preferences just for me, i'm sorry too for what i said. i'm not mad okay,"** yuta finally speaks but with his back facing doyoung.

**"you're not mad, you're hurt. sorry please, i didn't mean it. i love you, please stop ignoring me."**

**"i'm not ignoring you, you can hear me talking to me right?"**

**"can you turn around then?"**

yuta finally faced doyoung, and the younger just giggles because yuta's eyes are teary and he's pouting. he wiped the tears attempting to roll down yuta's eyes with his hands and pressed a soft kiss on yuta's lips.

**"look at you my big baby, why are you crying? sorry okay, forgive me. i swear i didn't mean it. i love you,"** doyoung said as he hugged yuta tighter, the latter just buried his face on doyoung's neck while murmuring.

**"am i really horrible?"** yuta asked, he's now feeling insecure of himself once again.

**"oh the drama, of course not. please don't take it seriously,"** doyoung said but his heart feels heavy thinking he just made his husband insecure once again. **"you're the best yu. out of all my wrong choices in life, you're the only right one."** he added and kissed yuta's forehead.

yuta just snaked his arms around doyoung neck as he moved slowly to kiss him. doyoung smiled between their kisses, from a slow one it became more feverish and sloppy, doyoung bit yuta's lower lip to ask for access and yuta willingly opened his mouth, the kiss is now more intense and doyoung sneaky hands made its way underneath yuta's shirt. doyoung's bulge is now rubbing on yuta's legs, and his naughty hand found its way to yuta's nipples making the smaller man moaned but he later pulled away, **"do, min is here beside us."**

**"then? he's a heavy sleeper love. let's go to our room the doors and windows are locked anyways. min won't wake up until morning for sure,"** doyoung said as he stood up and reached for yuta's hand so the other can stand up too.

**"are you seriously leaving our son here for the dick? oh my god doyoung."**

**"yes, for your dick. come on yu, you've been here the whole week but we haven't fucked. i swear min will be asleep until morning, it doesn't look like it will rain too so no thunders, please."** doyoung said almost begging, yuta just laughed at his husband's desperate calls.

**"okay okay, calm your horny ass."** yuta finally stood up and he carried doyoung to their bedroom.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> thank u for reading :) now go stream ridin' and punch <3


	6. Saturday

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> the weekend finally came, it's the time of the week when you can sleep as long as you want.... but not if you have a little one.

it was seven in the morning, minhyung, who was left behind in the blanket fort last night slowly opens his eyes, he looked on his sides to check if his dads are still asleep but he saw no one. the house is quiet too, no signs of them preparing breakfast in the kitchen. minhyung slowly gets up to look for his papa and dada. the smart kid figured out that his dads might be in their bedroom so he went there. luckily the two are covered by their blanket because who knows what might be underneath it. minhyung slowly climbed up the bed, doyoung was awakened with the sudden movement on their bed, he slowly opens his eyes and saw their little one spacing out, well, in fact, minhyung is thinking of how to wake them up.

**“hey baby, you’re awake?”** doyoung said still on his sleepy voice 

**“papa good morning”**

**“morning min”**

Doyoung grabbed his phone on the bedside table and was shocked to see that it’s only seven in the morning, _**“oh my god, can I sleep more it’s Saturday why do I have to be awake at this hour?”** _doyoung thought.

“ **it’s still early min, do you want to sleep more?”**

**"no, can we play outside?"**

**"too early baby, look dada is still sleeping too. let's sleep more."** doyoung said, he pulled minhyung to lie down with them and he closed his eyes again. 

**"but papa, i'm not sleepy anymore,"** minhyung whines.

with his husband and son's little bickering, yuta wakes up. **"hey buddy, what do you want? you hungry? let papa sleep more, he's tired."**

**"dada let's play outside, let's go to the playground"**

**"okay, let's get ready then,"** yuta said while picking up his boxers on the floor and sneakily wearing it underneath the sheets, both of them are indeed wearing nothing, luckily minhyung didn't notice.

**"yehey! thank you dada!"** minhyung said excitedly, he stood up and jumped on the bed making doyoung complained.

**"oops, sorry papa."**

yuta and minhyung were all ready to go out, the weather is nice today, and it's still early so both of them agreed to walk to the playground. as soon as they arrived, minhyung asked yuta if he can play with the kids to which yuta agreed, he just watched his son ran to his playmates and he sat down on one of the benches and read the book that he brought with him.

minhyung enjoys playing with the kids in their neighborhood, even he's just three he is indeed an active kid that enjoys being outdoor so much unlike his papa who prefers to sleep in. the kids are now running around the playground with minhyung after them because apparently, he became one of the sharks "shark attack!" shouted minhyung in his tiny voice followed by his cute giggles while running after the minnows.

not long after a loud cry can be heard making yuta startled on where he was seated. he rushed to see who was crying, the kids is now surrounded by his playmates who helped him got up but he's still crying because he's knee got scratched and it's bleeding. 

**"dada!!!"**

it was minhyung, he cried louder as he saw his dada approaching them.

**"hey buddy, it's okay,"** he said trying to calm his son.

**"it hurts dada, it's bleeding!"**

**"ssshh, let's go and treat it so it won't hurt anymore okay,"** yuta said reaching out for minhyung's hand so they can leave but his son refused to walk.

**"i can't walk papa, i got blood on my knees!"**

yuta just sighed and carried minhyung, he didn't know if his son is being overly dramatic or cute at this point. after minhyung said bye to his playmates telling them that he'll go back next time, the two went to the nearest convenience store to buy band-aid and disinfectant. 

**"dada, no that hurts more!"** minhyung whines once again, they're sitting inside the convenience store now and yuta is trying to put antiseptic on his wounded knees but he keeps on moving and crying.

**"hey minhyung if we don't treat that, a train will come out of that wound,"** yuta said trying to scare his son which is effective because minhyung eyes grew bigger than it already is as he heard what his dada said.

**"no! train is big."**

**"yes, it is. and it will come out there if we don't clean it and put band-aid."**

**"okay okay, stop it dada. just put it already!"** yuta smiled victoriously as he cleaned minhyung's knees and put the cute pororo band-aid.

**"there, it doesn't hurt now right?"**

**"yes, but i'm hungry now dada."**

**"right, we haven't had breakfast. what do you want buddy?"**

**"i want that hotdog sandwich and banana milk dada!"**

**"ok, let's go. let's bought some for papa too."**

minhyung still refuses to walk, he said he can't walk until his wound is healed completely so yuta carried him on their way home, while minhyung hugs the paper bag that contains their take away hotdog sandwiches and banana milk.

  
____

it was now past noon, minhyung just woke up from his afternoon nap, doyoung is lying on their couch reading some magazine while yuta is busy typing something on his laptop.

**"dada, papa can we bake cookies?"** minhyung just randomly said as he walked to the living room while rubbing the sleep away from his eyes.

**"oh you want cookies?"** doyoung said, he's now sitting on the couch he pulls minhyung carefully to sit beside him.

**"yes! let's make it papa. yongsun noona said uncle jaehyun and uncle taeyong bake cookies."**

**"of course they do, her dads are great cooks,"** doyoung said while laughing because knowing his and yuta's cooking skills can't be compared to their friends'.

**"can we do it too? can we?! can we?!"** minhyung said excitedly he even stands up on the couch and jumps in excitement.

**"look, baby, let's just buy cookies if you want to,"** doyoung said trying his best to avoid the idea of them baking.

**"noooo, i want to eat cookies that we made,"** minhyung pouts.

**"okay buddy, let's go and buy ingredients for cookies. we will bake,"** yuta said as he closed his laptop, he grabbed his car keys and reached for minhyung's hand.

**"yu, that's not a great idea. you know we both can't bake!"**

**"it easy as abc love, don't worry we can figure it out. if our son wants to bake let him be, stop being a party pooper."**

**"you're really spoiling him too much, we should teach him that he can't get everything he wants yu not the other way around."**

**"are we going to fight again? don't worry, we can ask jae and yong about this. i wanted to try it too,"** yuta said side hugging his husband as if he's trying to lure him to agree with their idea.

**"okay okay, it's 2 versus 1 anyway what's the point. i'll go with you,"** he said accepting his defeat.

___

the two husbands are now standing on their kitchen counter carefully looking at each ingredient as they read the recipe jaehyun sent. minhyung on the other hand is sitting on his high chair, curiously watching his dads. 

they are now preparing the mixture for the cookie dough, yuta is trying to show off his skills to doyoung, he's trying to show him how perfectly crack an egg and to separate the white and egg yolk but he just messed up and failed miserably.

**"stop it! you're wasting the eggs!"** doyoung scolded him, but yuta just laughed.

**"okay okay, i'll do it right now."** he said while hugging the mixing bowl because doyoung is now trying to get it from him.

**"just sit there beside minhyung, i think i can follow the recipe on my own."**

**"please let me help,"** he said with puppy eyes which doyoung just ignored. 

yuta just moved aside while doyoung busies himself with the mixture.

**"hey! it's still uncooked!"** doyoung scolded again when he caught yuta snacking on the raw mixture. yuta just smiled like a fool teasing his husband, so he took the mixture away from yuta and let it chill on the fridge. 

but yuta didn't stop teasing his husband while doyoung is wiping their countertop, yuta he sneakily dipped his fingers on the flour and put a dot on doyoung's nose.

**"ya!! can you let me do this in peace!"** he scolded for the 3rd time, yuta just giggled, he really loves doyoung's reaction. he wrapped his arms on doyoung's waist while doyoung struggles to escape his grip, he tightens his hold and put 3 lines of flour on both sides of his cheeks. 

**"papa!! bunny!!"** minhyung blurted out while laughing at his dads' cuteness. doyoung just stared at yuta annoyed.

**"what? see our son loves it,"** yuta said still hugging doyoung's waist. the latter then made his revenge, he got some floor too and drew a line connecting yuta's eyebrows and he also drew a mustache.

**"dada looks funny!"** minhyung said now holding his tummy while laughing.

**"i made you cuter, that's not fair,"** yuta pouts but doyoung just grinned and pressed a quick kiss on his lips before continuing what he is doing.

minhyung just watched his parents with a big smile plastered on his face, it's like yesterday the two were fighting that's why it amazes him to see them being lovey-dovey with each other, but still he feels his stomach asking for the cookies.

**"papa is it done?" minhyung asked.**

**"no baby, it still needs to be chilled. it will take an hour and a half more, watch tv first. i'll bring it there."**

so yuta put down their son from the high chair and opened the tv. after more than an hour, their whole house was filled with the smell of freshly baked cookies making their little son squeal in excitement as doyoung put the plate full of cookies on their coffee table.

**"wow papa!"** minhyung exclaimed as he took a bite, showing doyoung a thumbs up. doyoung just grinned widely.

**"is it good?"** he asked minhyung expecting for a positive answer.

**"yes!!"** with that his gummy smile instantly showed up. yuta who's watching his husband and son lovingly from the corner of the living room joined them and tried the cookies too.

**"wow, it's edible,"** yuta said with a smug on his face.

**"what it's not just edible, min said it's good!"**

**"uhm.. i'll give it a pass i guess."**

**"you're not gordon ramsay, what pass? this deserves 10/10, can you be supportive just once,"** doyoung said as he rolled his eyes.

**"okay okay, i'll be honest, 10 is not enough actually, this is good for a first-timer."**

**"really?"** doyoung asked his eyes are now wide like a puppy anticipating for his treat.

**"yes love, you did great,"** yuta said and he pressed his lips on doyoung's cheeks.

**"well, glad you didn't insist to help me,"** doyoung said sticking his tongue out to yuta.

**"ya! i bet it would taste better with my help. hey hey min don't eat too much, you'll get a toothache buddy."** yuta scolded his son because he almost ate half of the cookies on the plate.

_____

the night went by, as usual, the dinner is at peace though unlike yesterday. minhyung fell asleep early, too tired from waking up early and playing outside.

the two love birds are once again on their bed having their not so late night talks while embracing each other. yuta told doyoung about what happened in the playground, that minhyung refused to walk because of the wound so he carried him on the way home and how the two of them argued when he took minhyung to bath because the kid also didn't want to do that because the water stings on his wounded knees. 

**"says the one who is more dramatic."** doyoung said when yuta told him that their son was being overdramatic.

**"but you love me anyway."**

**"of course you're not yuta without the drama."** yuta just smiled to what doyoung said and he snuggled closer, burying his face on doyoung's chest.

a few seconds later doyoung hears yuta's soft snores, his husband fell asleep, yuta must be tired, he was dragged by their son to play outside and even drove them to the supermarket to buy cookies ingredients.

doyoung kissed yuta's forehead before hugging him closer, **"good night love."**

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> hiii this chapter is for the anon who sent me a cc :)) i actually had a hard time thinking of what to write next that's why it took me a while to update but thank u so much for your feedback 💖 i hope you love this update.  
> and thanks to everyone still reading this. ^^
> 
> [ twitter ♥ ](https://twitter.com/takoyani_)  
> [ cc ♥ ](https://curiouscat.me/takoyani_)  
> ++ also please spare some time to sign petitions here:  
> [ #blacklivesmatter ](https://blacklivesmatters.carrd.co/)


	7. Sunday

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> a not so usual sunday for the little family because it's doyoung birthday

sunday is family day but today is not just a usual sunday because it also happens to be doyoung's birthday, what could our favorite tandem be planning?

yuta woke up unusually early today, he went out to do buy stuff he needs for what he's planning later. yesterday, when he and minhyung were on their way home, he told his son about his plan of surprising doyoung, he explained that it should be a secret to his papa. they planned to decorate the house with party decors and yuta will cook doyoung's favorite dishes too, hoping it would be at least edible.

he's so excited about his plans today, it would be the first time for them to celebrate doyoung's birthday as a family because last year even minhyung was already with them yuta was away for an out of town convention. so for the whole week, yuta spent all of his time if not playing with minhyung, he was busy browsing through youtube and pinterest for ideas.

he already had a concrete plan for today, he even invited their friends, even asked jaehyun and taeyong for help with cooking.

as he went back home after buying what he needs, his husband and son are still fast asleep. it's still weekends and doyoung tends to sleep much longer. he moves quietly around the kitchen sorting out what he needs for the food and decors. just in time minhyung went out of his room, walking through the kitchen, he saw his dada busy.

**"dada, good morning. are we doing the secret now?"**

**"morning buddy, yes so please be quiet so papa won't wake up."**

they both had breakfast first before working with the decors, yuta bought a blank card and asked minhyung to draw something for his papa, he even taught him to write i love you, he put the happy birthday banner on their living room's wall and some ornaments that he thinks cute, after finishing it he smiled proudly at himself as he compares it to what he saw in pinterest.

**"no pinterest post can be compared to my masterpiece,"** he thought.

after the decors, he's now in the kitchen trying to cook as quietly as possible, with minhyung sitting on his high chair watching him as spectator and jaehyun who's on video call instructing him what to do. 

**"hyung not that! I said the onion first!"** jaehyun shouted from the phone.

**"oh i put it already oh my god, guess it's okay,"** yuta just shrugged and continued. jaehyun on the other line sighed on yuta's dumbness, both of them didn't know that taeyong was silently listening to them.

**"hon, i dressed up yongsun already. i'm ready too, guess we could just go there now and help yuta in the kitchen, he's a hopeless case. i don't want out kids to end up getting poisoned,"** taeyong said all prepped up to go and rescue yuta.

the jung-lees drove for about an hour, they arrived at yuta and doyoung's before lunch. luckily, doyoung is still fast asleep. so jaehyun and taeyong hurriedly helped yuta in the kitchen while the two kids busied themselves watching paw patrol. a few minutes later, the suh-moons have arrived with the cake that yuta asked them to buy. 

as their friends' family arrived the house got noisier, yuta thought doyoung would be awake any minute with hyuck's loud and nonstop talking alone. so after they finished setting up everything he decides to wake up doyoung by calling him. each of them has a different task as yuta called it, the kids are holding placards with "happy birthday love" written on it, they are standing in the hall outside doyoung and yuta's bedroom, while jaehyun, taeyong and taeil are holding the party popper, as the resident photographer of the group johnny is just waiting for everything to happen so he can capture the moment, and yuta being the good husband as he is, stands on their bedroom door, he carefully holds the cake on his one hand while the other dials doyoung's number.

doyoung picked up the call and yuta just told him that it's lunchtime and he should wake up already, a few seconds after they heard heavy steps approaching the door. yuta put his phone in his pocket and lighted the candle on the cake before holding it with both of his hands.

as soon as they heard him holding the doorknob they all stood in their position, doyoung opened the door still on his sleepy state, one hand on the door and the other rubbing his eyes. he's still yawning when he suddenly hears a popping sound and soon confettis are falling down in front of him, followed by his friends singing happy birthday and his husband leading them with a cake, he can also hear little kids' voices giggling.

**"happy birthday, love,"** yuta said as he stood in front of doyoung smiling widely while holding the cake.

**"wish wish wish!"** minhyung excitedly, he's still holding the placard with the word birthday on both of his hands.

doyoung roam his eyes around the room and saw all of their friends and kids, his heart melts with the sight. he closed his eyes before making a wish.

_**"i don't really know what to wish because being with my husband and son is more than enough for me. i just wish for good health for us,"** _doyoung thought while closing his eyes with hands clasped together, but before he could blow the candle someone beat him to it, he saw his son giggling when he opened his eyes.

**"ya minhyung, it's papa's cake, not yours!"** yuta scolded the kid before lighting up the candle for doyoung.

**"don't shout at him,"** doyoung said as he blew the candle.

**"sorry, happy birthday again do,"** yuta said once again before kissing doyoung's forehead.

**"happy birthday papa, sorry hyuck said i can blow your cake,"** minhyung said hugging doyoung's legs. hyuck just laughed and showed minhyung a peace sign.

taeil, johnny, jaehyun, taeyong and the two kids greeted doyoung too.

**"happy birthday and good morning uncle,"** donghyuck said earning laughs from his uncles and parents. doyoung just laugh along with them before excusing himself to wash up quick and dress up a bit.  
they had their mini birthday party, with them catching up about work and parenting stuff while the kids played on their own.

___

night came and their friends left their house already, it was the three of them again. they had their dinner with the leftovers and are now on minhyung's bedroom, just talking about random things waiting for their son to fall asleep.

**"the week is over, thank you so much for spending this week with minhyung yu, and for the birthday surprise,"** doyoung said as stretching his arms to hold yuta's face and caress his husband's cheeks.

**"that's the least i can do, it's our first time to celebrate it together as a family."**

**"ugh i wish weekend can be longer, it's monday again"**

**"dada will work again?"** minhyung asked as if he understood what doyoung meant.

**“yes baby, dada already spent a week here. he needs to go back to work,”** doyoung said and minhyung just pout.

**“why are you sad?”** yuta asked.

**“papa and dada will go to work, minmin will be left here again,”** minhyung said and take note that he talks while pouting.

**“of course we have to work baby, so we can buy everything you want,”** doyoung said.

**“okay listen here min, do you want dada to stay here?”**

**"yes dada so we can play everyday!"**

**"okay, how about tomorrow you come with me to the office?"**

**"really?! minmin can come?!"** the kid said excitedly with his eyes sparkling.

**"hey, you can't bring him there. he would just get bored and cry if that happens,"** doyoung said

**"no love, we won't stay long. i'll just get some of my stuff there, sign some documents and go back here."**

**"what do you mean?"**

**"i'll work from home starting tomorrow,"** yuta winks at doyoung who looks so surprised.

**"now buddy, you go to sleep okay? we will leave early,"** yuta said tucking in minhyung.

**"goodnight papa, goodnight dada"**

_____

**"are you really serious about that?"** doyoung asked, his back is facing yuta while the other is hugging him.

**"of course love"**

**"but how, when... how did you manage to convince your company?"**

**"well i just threatened them,"** yuta jokes, doyoung just turn around and punch his chest lightly, yuta's laugh echoes through their room but doyoung just stares at him blankly still not buying what yuta says 

**"okay, okay, i've been thinking about this for a while now and spending time with minhyung made me realize that i should really ask them about it, so i took the risk. i emailed them about it and maybe with a little threat that if they won't agree with the work arrangement i want, i would just resign,"** yuta explained.

**"and they agreed? wow didn't know your company would be afraid of losing you."**

**"hey, i'm the most attractive and hard working employee they have!"**

**"okay? but really, i didn't expect that you would go to this length just for min."**

**"or course he's our son, this is not just for him, it's for us three, i would do everything. besides joy is already graduating next school year, we can't always call her to babysit min and to be honest, i've always been jealous of jaehyun and johnny for being househusbands, it's time for me to snatch their title as the best dad"**

**"idiot, your the best dad for minhyung and the best husband for me no matter what,"** doyoung said grinning widely as he holds yuta's cheeks.

**"ahhh do, don't be like this i'm gonna cry, i love you love, happy birthday,"** yuta said hugging his husband tighter.

**"i love you too and thank you for making this birthday the best yu, you know maybe i'm like your company."**

**"what?"**

**"just like them, i'm so scared of losing you."**

**"you'll never lose me, it's till death do us part right?"**

**"i know, and i would fight every grim reaper for that not to happen."**

**"well, i have to warn them how scary my husband is."**

and with that, both of them drifted off to sleep with smiles on their faces and yuta might be a tiny bit excited for the days to come.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> hellooo thank you so much for supporting this fic., i know my writing skills are far from others and i'm not that good with words but really thank you for reading :)

**Author's Note:**

> i'm a really a sucker for parents au, and this idea came to me :) feel free to leave your comments and suggestions <3
> 
> [ twitter ♥ ](https://twitter.com/takoyani_)  
> [ cc ♥ ](https://curiouscat.me/takoyani_)  
> 


End file.
